elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of non-proprietary elevator component companies
These are some notable generic elevator component companies, mainly that manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons, elevator spare parts and accessories. Adams Elevator Equipment Company Main article: Adams C.J. Anderson & Company Main article: C.J. Anderson & Company Dewhurst Main article: Dewhurst Dewhurst (or Dewhurst Group plc) is an independent supplier of quality components of elevators, keypad and rail industries in the United Kingdom. The company was founded in 1919 and the Dewhurst Group now has sales of around US $50 million and employs over 300 people in locations around the world. DMG DMG is a Italian-based company which manufactures elevator fixtures since in the 1950s. It has four subsidiaries located in France, Canada (MAD), Germany, and People's Republic of China. Dupar Controls Inc. Dupar Controls Inc. is a manufacturer and supplier of elevator fixtures and keypads in Canada. t was founded in 1958 and a division of Dewhurst plc. ECI Main article: ECI Elevator Research & Manufacturing Main article: Elevator Research & Manufacturing EMI/Porta Inc. EMI/Porta Inc. is a company based in the United States that is divided into two separate companies; EMI and Porta. EMI is a distributor of US Electrical Motors. TAL Engineering, Blain Hydraulics, Settima Pumps and Leroy Somer. Porta is a manufacturer of residential elevator gates, power gate operators and electro-mechanical interlocks, single speed car sills, fixtures and accessories. Epco Main article: Epco Epco (Elevator Products Corporation) is a New Jersey-based company established in 1953 that manufactures equipment for other elevator companies, mainly generic fixtures such as pushbuttons, floor indicators, and fixtures chassis for most of the elevator companies in America. They are currently owned by Schindler. ESI Main article: ESI GAL Main article: GAL GAL (GAL Manufacturing Corp.) is a company that manufactures elevator fixtures, elevator door equipment and elevator controllers. They were established in 1927, and their fixtures were very common on elevators installed by generic/local companies in the 1950s and 1960s. Innovation Industries Main article: Innovation Industries Innovation Industries Inc. is a USA-based company that manufactures elevator fixtures, pushbuttons and other elevator parts. Janus Elevator Products Inc. Janus Elevator Products Inc. is a company based in Hauppauge, NY and was established in 1988 that manufactures elevator components, such as their notable E-Motive Displays floor indicators, Panachrome safety door edge (which lights up green when the door is open and flashes orange when it's closing), and EMS and VPP phones. Hans & Jos. Kronenberg GmbH The Kronenberg GmbH is a german company from Bergisch Gladbach, that manufactures lift equipment since 1932. Kronenberg GmbH Hollister-Whitney Elevator Corporation To be added Lift Solutions, Inc. Lift Solutions, Inc. is a US-based company that was established in 2002 by John Castaño. It supplies elevator parts, cabs, controllers, fixtures, and other components, including complete elevator modernization packages. MAD Main article: Mad MAD is a Canadian company which manufactures elevator fixtures. It is a joint-venture company between the Italian company DMG and the Canadian-based Mainline Industries Corp. Motion Control Engineering Motion Control Engineering (or simply MCE) is a company that provides solid-state elevator and escalator controllers. They were founded in 1983. They also make their very own complete elevator. Their hydraulic equipment is often used on newer Kone hydraulic elevators. National Elevator Cab and Door Corp. National Elevator Cab and Door Corp. (NECD) is a company founded in 1929 in New York City. The company has grown to become New York City's largest elevator cab and entrance door manufacturer. NECD manufactures elevator cab, entrance doors, as well as signal fixtures. PTL Equipment Main article: PTL PTL is a USA-based company established in 1971 that manufactures entry-level standard and custom fixtures for major and aftermarket elevator companies. Aside from two architectural fixtures (Global and Commons), PTL fixtures (especially directional lanterns) bear a close resemblance to GAL fixtures. Salient Information Systems :Main article: Salient Information Systems Schaefer :Main article: Schaefer Schaefer is a German-based company that manufactures elevator fixtures. It was founded in 1964 by Wolfgang Schäfer. Their fixtures are mainly found in Thyssen, Haushahn, Lift Munich, and even German generic elevator companies. Sematic Group To be added Shanghai STEP Electric Corporation Main article: Shanghai STEP Electric Corporation Smart Rise Inc. Smart Rise Inc. is a US-company based in Tampa, Florida that manufactures elevator fixtures and buttons from Innovation Industries. Notes and references *